Light Speed
by OmnipotentOminousmagician
Summary: In this AU world Olympus is an alliance of democratic empires. Annabeth is a captain in charge of a prison space station, and is in the Athenian navy. Percy, on the other hand is a sadistic and cruel Lord and Admiral from the former Atlantean empire, who h as been imrprisoned for war and humanitarian crimes since the Atlantean wars four thousand years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I`m so sorry about not updating anything but I have had problems with my laptop. But their fixed now! Also, I know I should probably be updating my current story but I have three ideas in my head and I have to get them down! I hope you enjoy my new story, Light Speed!**

 **Chapter 1: the Atlantean empire**

*Annabeth pov*

I stood on the bridge of my prison station, gazing out at the stars beyond the windows of the bridge, which had heads up displays on them which popped up and disappeared if there was anything of note to report. I hated being in charge of a prison base, it was soooo boring!

Suddenly, the widows flashed red and and klaxons blared throughout the bridge, making me jump in surprise. "Captain" the sensor operator yelled. "We have three Atlantean escort class vessels dropping in from light speed!". **(Just think of star wars blockade runners, either clone wars or rebel.)** Just as the man had said, three Atlantean frigates suddenly appeared, flanked by a fighter squadron. "Atlantis isn`t even supposed to have spacecraft!" I replied, shocked. But before I could say more the fighters surged forward, shaking the station as they opened fire on it, causing the klaxons to blare again, but due to danger and damage this time. "I want fighters out there now!" I snapped at the on duty flight officer. "Yes man " she replied. A few mintutes later an Athenian fighter squad zoomed out of the hangar, engaging the enemy ships immediately. At first they took the Atlantean pilots by surprise, allowing a couple to be taken out. However, that soon changed as a dog fight began.

 **Linebreak**

"we are loosing to many…." static replaced the Athenian squad leader`s voice as his fighter was blown to smithereens. I grimaced, tears starting to leak from my eyes as we lost another plane. "All pilots fall back!" a bellowed, the flight officer repeating the order into the radio a second later. There was no reply until "we have enemy troops….. aaaahhhh!" screamed the remaining pilots as their ships exploded. "Get me footage of the hangar now!" I barked at my first officer. He pressed a few buttons and an image of one of the hangars appeared in the window. I gulped as I Atlantean soldiers shoot down all crew inside, and poor out of their shuttle, running through a door intothe ship. "All personel we are under attach. I repeat, under attack" I shouted into the com link fixed to my command chair. "All guards to arms, all guards to arms" I finished. For the next half hour I watched surveillance as my men were gunned down by superior opposing numbers. "That`s it" I roared, grabbing a blaster rifle from a wall compartment. "I`m going in, XO you have the bridge",.

I ran out of the bridge and down a flight of steps, and began running throughout the station, leaping over bodies of my former comrades, and a few Atlantean soldiers as I dodged enemy fire and shot dead as many hostile soldiers as I possibly could. Eventually, I turned into a smoking corridor, only to dive to the floor next to a fellow Athenian comrade as the air in front of me filled with rapid laser fire. "Captain" the soldier noded as he returned fire from behind the rubble we were using as cover. Then , realised who it was. "Comander!" I seethed. "I left the bridge under your command. I f they manage to secure it then they have control of this prison, something I will not allow". "I wasn't just going to watch as everyone else was killed!" He retorted. Suddenly ,I heard a beeping noise. I knew what that meant. "XO, move!" I screeched as I dived out the way as the hallway lit up in a fiery inferno. I scrambled to my feet and ran forward to my executive officer, only to see a smoking corpse. I blinked back tears as I looked upon the man who I had spent so much time working with over the years, who now lay dead before me. However, I knew there was no time to mourn for my lost comrade. So I picked up my weapon, and was just about to begin firing when the barell of a rifle was shoved in front of my tear streaked face. "Surrender ordie, captain" growled the soldier who had the gun pointed at me. I thought about doing something heroic and trying to take the hostile soldiers who has surrounded me down, but I knew I would never be able to take more than two down before they blasted me to pieces. So, reluctantly I raised my hands in surrender. "A wise choice girl" commented one soldier. By the symbols on the slides( lapel badges) of his uniform I could see that he was probably the leader of this attack. "We`ll take her to the bridge with us, if there are any locked systems or programs a captain should be able to unlock them. Now lets move!".

Two midshipmen hoisted me to my feet, and the s ten man quad moved out. As we passed through the halls of HMAP Owl, (the prison station I commanded) I couldn't help but let tears spill down my face at the sight of the countless men and women under my command being shot dead, blown up or their corpses sprawled across the floor. Now, don't get me wrong. I was used to seeing dead comrades from the years I spent on the front line before I was promoted to an officer and placed in command of this prison. But this was the most amount of dead compatriots I had seen in my whole career. By the time I had pulled myself together and stopped the tears we had reached the bridge. I was yanked to the side, safe from any attack, just before the doors cycled open and the Atlantean soldiers stormed in, rifles blazing. I watched in horror as the men and women I was closest too – the stations most senior command crewman- were littered with smoking holes from blaster fire as they tried in vain to hold control of the most vital room on board the Owl. It took less than three minutes before all of them lay dead on the floor. The commanding officer and a few other soldiers put their weapons down and began accessing various monitors, disabling energy shields, defence drones, the escape pods and opening all doors throughout the prison, effectively stopping any chance of survival for any last serviceman or woman still alive. For the next ten minutes they searched through the stations databases, looking through prisoner files, Athenian tactics and other things. They downloaded the important stuff onto USB sticks( **yes USB sticks exist in this universe ) .**

Sddenly, I realised something my captors hadn`t. A small orange light on a control panel was flashing, signalling that someone had set off the emergency beacon. That meant that Athenian ships would be on their way here right now! I immediately started to formulate a plan on how to retake the bridge and hopefully aid in saving some of my fellow crew members who may have been taken captive. After a few seconds, I had it. Before anyone could blink, I spun around, breaking free of my captors grip, and sharply kicked the two men`s legs out from below the, causing the soldiers to tumble to the ground, knocking themselves out upon impact with the floor. Less than a second later I had a blaster rifle in my hand and shot two more enemy combatants down, as I sprinted towards the control panel. It took me a split second to reactivate the electric energy shields and activate one. An orange energy field fizzled into life, moving forward and hitting the rest of the squad before they could fire upon me. It shocked them either dead or unconscious as it pushed the men out the door, stopping and staying there when a heap of bodies lay outside the bridge doorway and in between the field and the lift doors. "Gotcha" I said to the unconscious attackers, grinning. I turned, just in time to see a flash of light as an Athenian destroyer and two blockade runners dropped out of hyperspace, opening up fire on the Atlantean ships. Oddly, the Atlantean ships did not fire back but instead surged forward, lit up their lightspeed engines and left in a flash of light. They had left behind any of their boarding party who had not already returned to his/her squad`s shuttle, along with the rest of their squad and around five former prisoners. However, all of these had yellow "high interest" shock collars around their necks, and were probably all senior Atlantean officers or assassins or spies.

 **Line break**

The next thing I knew I was on board the destroyer in it`s medical bay, waiting to be checked for injuries after my ordeal. However, what was happening next made me more nervous. I had been told by the captain of this ship that we were returning to our division base on the planet Caduceus. There, I was told that upon arrival I was requested to meet with the division command council and give a full report on what happened. This didn't usually happen, but an attack by Atlantean forces on an Athenian station was bad. I wouldn't be surprised if the leading council of the Olympian alliance of democratic empires heard about this.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I know I haven`t updated in like two weeks but I have had computer problems and I`ve been busy. By the way, please can people read my wattpad stories and review and recommend my stories on both sites. If I want to become an established author on this site I need both reviews and feedback to do so. I also need to gain more readers. See you next time when I update Perseus, general of darkness and night.**


	2. AN chappie

**A/N: I know! I know! I haven't updated in ages! However, as of late school has become the bane of my existence and I have been preoccupied. I can`t update today but I promise that very soon hopefully tomorrow) I will begin to update again. By the way, to excite you all, in the next chapter of Perseus general of darkness you will meet the Olympians and camp half blood. In Lightspeed, Luke is going to be introduced!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lukercy (joking LOL!)

**A/N: Hey again! Two updates in two days! That`s only so that I can make up for not updating in so long though! However, unlike my other story this won`t be a filler. I hope to make this chapter much longer than others, so be prepared for a fun read. Also, I have many other ideas and don`t be surprised if soon I release another story. Finally, HAPPY EARLY INDEPENDENCE DAY FOR ALL YOU AMERICANS . I am going to try to write a special one shot in honour of your independence when it comes around on Saturday.**

 **Chapter 2: Lukercy (joking LOL!)**

Annabeth walked steadily through division headquarters, on her way to meet the high command. In a way, she was happy she would we able to report and get some answers. However, she was also panicking. What if the blamed her? What if the she was executed? Or worse, demoted? In fact, she was terrified.

Sooner than she`d have liked, Annabeth reached the doors to the meeting room she had been told to report to. The Captain was just about to press the com button on the wall when the door cycled open, making her jump out of her skin. "Captain Chase" came a voice from inside "come in". She did. Annabeth surveyed the room, her eyes wondering until they landed on the officers sat around the table in the centre. "Sir!" she said, coming to attention and saluting. "At ease captain" came the same voice from before. She identified the speaker as a man dressed in fully ceremonial number one uniform, including his officer`s cap. He had sandy blonde hair, was Caucasian and had mischievous, but serious sky blue eyes. "Allow us to introduce ourselves" he motioned to the other equally smartly dressed officers. "My name is Rear Admiral Luke Castellan" he grinned. "This is Commodore Ethan Nakamura" he pointed to a dark haired, brooding man with an eye patch over his left eye. "And these are Major Alabaster Torrington and Commodore Matt Skore". I shook hands with each of them.

"Now" began the Admiral "let`s get into a more serious topic." Annabeth gulped. "The report given to me by our investigators stated that 00400 ours last night your prison station was attacked by three Atlantian blockade runners and a fighter squadron. They fired upon you, before boarding. Eventually, you were overrun but your now deceased xo managed to set off a distress beacon, alerting a nearby star destroyer to arrive. The Atlantian ships fled, abandoning at least two thirds of their troops in order to escape." He finished. "Is this correct Captain?" Commodore Nakamura asked. "Yes sirs" I replied shakily. "We also heard that they freed no prisoners, which is interesting since they would have no other reason to attack but to flee allies?" That`s not correct sir, they did free one prisoner. Number 345481. The prisoner was kept in red level, where not even I am allowed to enter." I reported.

Admiral Castellan`s eyes widened in shock, before turning dark and angry. "What!?" he roared, slamming his fists on the table. "Nakamura!" he barked. "Prepare the whole of alpha corps for mobilisation in three hours!" "B-but sir?" stammered the commodore. "We can`t mobilise an entire fleet that quickly, it`d be unsafe". "Do it!" bellowed Castellan furiously. "Yes sir" replied Nakamura, before marching off.

 **Linebreak…**

I stood aboard the bridge of the Admiral`s flag ship, the Princess Andromeda, surrounded by officers sat at screens. "We are approaching Atlantis now Admiral" blurted out the pilot. "Good work Ensign, switch off light speed engines and move in with thrusters" responded Castellan. Shortly after, I watched as we drew closer to a large, blue planet seemed to radiate power. Suddenly, a large star destroyer emerged from the cloudy atmosphere. "The Atlantian ship is hailing us…!""Accept the message, the Admiral rudely interrupted the communications officer. The officer flicked a switch, and a holographic image of a man appeared on the windows. The man was handsome, with jet black hair, tan skin and sea green eyes. He wore the typical dress of a king, and sat on a throne. I guessed he was Poseidon, king of Atlantis. "What are you doing here, Olympian!" he growled. "We are here because not only have you violated the terms of your surrender, but you are also housing your son, who you attacked an Athenian prison to free" the Admiral spoke arrogantly. "Now give us Perseus, Poseidon!" roared the blonde officer. A look of complete and utter confusion appeared on the king`s face.

Suddenly, there was a crackling sound before the image of Poseidon fizzled out, and a voice came through the coms. "I`m flattered you brought this many troops for me Luke" chuckled a voice, full of sarcasm. "Perseus!" retorted Luke angrily, "where are you?" "I`m right here admiral" replied the voice with equal distaste. At that moment a dozen star destroyers, fighter squadrons and blockade runners dropped out of light speed behind the Andromeda, sending the sensors crazy. Our fleet was outnumbered by at least fifty ships. "And now Luke, it`s time for you to pay for your crimes against my people!" snarled the Atlantian. "Lock dark matter cannons!" he ordered. "Wh-what?" gasped Admiral Castellan in horror. "Yes Castellan, now you can feel how I felt when you fired these same weapons on innocent Atlantians, no giving a damn who they were" cackled the son of Poseidon.

"Fire at will!" roared Perseus. My heart skipped a beat in horror at those words, and I could only watch as three bright flashes hit three Athenian star destroyers. And at that moment Atlantian fighters swarmed forward, and their bigger ships opened fire. I could only watch and listen, glued to the spot as alarms blared and people rushed about the bridge, and the screams over the coms as the dark matter cannons ripped our fleet apart. That wasn`t all, but you could also here the chatter of fighter pilots, calling for backup before Atlantian ships blasted them to bits.

Once the noise died down, all I could here was the silence aboard the bridge, and watch the equally frightened command crew. "Perseus!" screamed admiral Castellan. "What, Luke?" came a sarcastic voice over the com. "Upset that I blew up your whole fleet?" "I am going to kill you" roared Luke, tears in his eyes. "No Luke, the guilt will kill me first" whispered the Atlantian softly. "But that was necessary". "Before I leave you to break down, I have to collect my friend" he said, perky again. All of a sudden an armoured figure( **Halo armour** ) fizzled into existence, grabbed me, before we both disappeared.

The next thing I knew I was stood in a room, two people opposite me. One was an Atlantian officer wearing a beret, and the other was an officer with dark hair, tan skin and sea geen eyes. He wore formal uniform. It was Admiral Perseus…

 **A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? I loved writing it! By the way Commodore Matt Skore was just random, and probably won`t ever appear again. If he does, just as a very minor character again. Also, next chapter Percy and Annabeth will be introduced. See you on Saturday(hopefully) when I publish my one shot for you americans and independence day!**

 **Review! Please, pretty please! Review!**


End file.
